Dream Vacation
by Twilight Raven
Summary: What happens when Serenity miraculously recovers her eyesight without the need of operation? What will Joey do with the three million dollars? Spend it on a dream vacation for the gang of course!! *CHAPTER 6 UP!!!* Please R&R!
1. Good News

Hiyas! It's me Yami Girl again bringing you another fic. I don't know how I came up with this idea but it sounds good.  
  
Yami Girl: Okay people where would you like to go for vacation?  
  
Yugi and Yami: Disney World.  
  
Tea: Disney World.  
  
Tristan: Disney World.  
  
Joey: Probly.ya data'll be Disney World.  
  
Kaiba: Computer Store. ::mokuba starts crying:: Ok ok! Disney World -_-;;  
  
Mokuba: Wheeeeee! ^_________^  
  
Yami Girl: Ok then. Atlantis it is then!  
  
All except YG: *______*;;  
  
So on with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey stood in the lounge of the hospital and sighed sadly.  
  
Joey: *sigh* Stupid soda machine ate my dollar! *kicks it*  
  
The doctor walks in and sees Joey abusing the accused soda machine.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Wheeler stop kicking that perfectly innocent soda machine and listen to the news I bring you.  
  
Joey kicks the soda machine one last time and turns to face the doctor. Suddenly a soda shoots out and clocks Joey in the back of the head.  
  
Joey: Ow! ::shoots death glare at the machine the picks up the soda and pops the lid:: So what's up doc? How's my sis doin?  
  
Doctor: That's what I'm here to tell you. Your sister has miraculously recovered her eyesight. No surgery was needed. It's truly a miracle.  
  
Joey: WHA? Doc that's great! But now what am I supposed to do wit dis three mil Yugi gave me? ::looks at envelope::  
  
Doctor: I guess it's yours to do what you please now.  
  
Joey's face lights up and he smiles like a four year old in a candy store and then he goes and checks on Serenity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The very next day Joey popped out of his bear like hibernation he called sleeping and hurried about the house to get dressed and jet to Yugi's house to talk to him.  
  
~*~At Yugi's house the same morning~*~  
  
Yugi sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He let out a yawn and then opened his blinds. Sunlight immediately poured into the room and caused him to turn away from the sudden bright light. He groaned and dragged himself out of bed and walked to his closet to pick out clothes. Just then Yami emerged from the Millennium puzzle and leaned against the wall. Yugi ran around the room tossing things from his drawers and because he didn't realize Yami was there he accidentally tossed a few articles of clothing on him.  
  
Yami: Since when did I become your personal clothing rack? ::takes the pair of shorts of his head::  
  
Yugi: Oh! Sorry Yami I didn't realize you were there. ::laughs in an embarrassed way::  
  
Yami then directs his attention to the window to see that Joey is charging towards the Game Shop only to realizing he's running from an old hairy man accusing him of stealing his Klondike Bar. (Y/G: What would ya do for a klondike bar. @_@ Don't ask where that came from cause I gots no clue.)  
  
Yugi quickly puts on his gray outfit *the on he wore when he faced Duke* and ran to the door.  
  
Yugi: Hey Joey what's up?  
  
Joey reaches the door and tries to catch his breath and looks back to see that the old man fell in a gutter.  
  
Joey: ::pant:: my sister ::pant:: got her eyesight back and ::pant:: they didn't need ta operate so I can spend da three mil on anything I want now! ::pant::  
  
Yugi: Wow Joey that's great! You better think long and hard on what you want to spend it on then.  
  
Joey: I already decided Yug. I'm gonna take da gang on a dream vacation to Atlantis in da Bahamas!  
  
Yugi: Really?! That's awesome Joey! We better contact everyone then.  
  
They both nod and go to collect the lucky people chosen.  
  
~*~A few hours later in the Moto household~*~  
  
Everyone was sitting and trying to figure out what the fuss was all about.  
  
Yami Malik and Bakura were having a wonderful conversation in the corner on the best way to skin all the raccoons in the world in less then a day.  
  
Tristan: Argh! I can't take it anymore! What's the big surprise?! ::grabs Joey by the collar as he walks in::  
  
Joey: Whoa! Lighten up der Tristan I'll tell! ::clears throat:: Ok everyone. My sister Serenity's eyesight has fully recovered and they didn't even need to operate so I'm able to spend the three mil on anything I want, but I've already decided.  
  
Tristan: Ya, ya we know. ::imitates Joey:: I've spent my three million dollars on a years supply of donuts and pizzas.and none of ya's can have any!  
  
Joey: ::death glares at Tristan:: Are you sayin I waste my money on cheap things like dat?! Actually I'm spending it to take ya all on the best darned vacation you'll ever have!  
  
Everyone stares at Joey like he was God.  
  
Everyone: JOEY SPENT HIS MONEY ON SOMETHING GOOD!!! THIS MUST MEAN THE END OF THE WORLD!!  
  
Bakura and Malik: ::turn deathly pale:: O MY RA!! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!  
  
Everyone face faults. They all start to calm down from the random panic and take their seats.  
  
Joey: ::clears throat again:: Like I said.I'm taking everyone here on a trip to Atlantis in the Bahamas. (Y/G: The people going are Joey, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Kaiba, Duke, Malik, Yami Malik, Mokuba, Tea and Mai. Yes long list but you could invite your whole school with three mil *_____*)  
  
Everyone faces light up suddenly and they all run out of the house to go get packed. (Y/G: Horribly short notice but they're leaving the next day. ^__^ I'm horrible thank you.)  
  
Everyone is in their beds, their luggage packed and leaning on the walls. Suddenly everyone shot up and sat upright.  
  
Everyone: What is the Bahamas?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yup.this first chap is boring. I'm horrible at writing intros. But if you keep reading it will get a lot better. Fortunately I got back from Atlantis like a month ago so I know what its like. This story should get pretty crazy.  
  
Malik: Oh joy.  
  
YG: Don't make me make your yami throw you into the grouper tank mister.  
  
Malik: O___O;;  
  
  
  
Like I said this story should get a lot better. Next chapter up soon! ^_____^ 


	2. A Trip to the Airport

Yami Girl again with the second chapter to my dream vacation story. This chapter will be about them getting to the airport and such. After this chapter don't expect me to update this fic as fast because I've been prone to bad brain farts. So read and enjoy...be kind and review ^_____^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The very next morning everyone was rushing about their house trying to get ready to meet at Yugi's. The hikari/yami partners were having an especially hard time what with the yamis wanting to wear leather and the hikaris wanting to wear jeans and t-shirts.  
  
Ryou: We're going to a place that's at least 90 degrees everyday and you want to wear leather??  
  
Bakura: Oh and I suppose a cotton sweatshirt will do better? I'll just throw on some shorts and a tank top then. Geez.(YG: Bakura in a tanktop. *drools a river* xD~~~~~)  
  
~*~*~*~Moto Gameshop a few hours later~*~*~  
  
Everyone had FINALLY arrived and everything was set. Everyone walked to the bus stop and waited eagerly.  
  
Mokuba: Is it cold in the Bahamas? I don't like cold.  
  
Yami Malik: *smirk* Yes Mokuba it's very cold. *gets fwaped in the back of the head* OW! Hey who did that?!  
  
Kaiba: Don't try and scare my brother while I'm around ok cockatoo boy?  
  
Yami Malik: *_* COCKATOO BOY?! THAT'S IT!  
  
A cloud of dust that usually appears during anime fights appears and Yami Malik and Kaiba proceed to kick the shibby out of each other.  
  
Mai: You two are so immature. You think we should stop them?  
  
Tristan: Ok you two that's enough. ::walks over to the fight and grabs Yami Malik by the back of his collar:: Break it up.  
  
Yami Malik turned his head around and bit Tristan's hand REALLY hard.  
  
Tristan: *_____* DID YOU JUST BITE ME? ::runs around frantically:: I need a shot! He gave me rabies!!  
  
When the bus finally arrived, the group had to drag two bruised and bleeding stubborn jackasses (yes the donkey kind) on the bus. They proceeded to drive to the airport which would take them about an hour.  
  
Yugi: I know! Let's play the license plate game!  
  
Everyone: -______________-;;  
  
Yugi: No really! It's fun and it'll pass the time! C'mon.  
  
Everyone finally agreed and said that Tea could pick the first one.  
  
Tea: Ok, ummmmmmm New Jersey!  
  
Everyone turned to look out their windows and then Duke burst out.  
  
Duke: There's one! I win! Ok find Ohio.  
  
Everyone again turned to look out their windows when Yami Malik shouted out.  
  
Yami Malik: There! Ohio! Ok everyone find Egypt!  
  
Everyone face faulted at the idea.  
  
Malik: Really yami, on a parkway? Why don't you just say Sweden?  
  
Just then a Swedish car with a Swedish license plate blasting Swedish music drove by.  
  
Everyone: O_________o;;  
  
Joey: Ok I don't wanna play anymore.  
  
Mokuba: Let's play I spy! I spy something red, yellow, and black!  
  
Everyone starts thinking hard.  
  
Joey: Ah man dis is tough.  
  
Mokuba: C'mon people this is so easy!  
  
Yugi: Let's see, maybe, a board painted yellow, black and red!  
  
Mokuba: -__________-U  
  
Yami: Ummmm, my hair?  
  
Kaiba: Noooooooo ya think?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*20 minutes and 10 boring games later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had finally arrived at the airport and were walking to their terminal. They found their seats and sat down.  
  
Bakura: How long do we have to wait here anyways?  
  
Ryou: Actually not long because we were kinda late to get here. I'd say 20 minutes.  
  
Mokuba: I'm hungry.  
  
Joey: I gotta use da john.  
  
Yugi: I think we should all stay here because the plane will be here in only a few minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~20 minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the plane landed and everyone got ready for boarding, a shadowy figure lurked around the shadows of the terminal.  
  
Shadowy Figure: They think they can leave me behind do they? This would be too much fun to miss out on. *laughs evilly like a 7 year old girl on drugs*  
  
~*~*~*~*on the plane~*~*~*~  
  
Stewardess: The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. At this time make sure all electronics are off, yes this includes you in seat 12.  
  
Kaiba: Damn. ::turns of laptop::  
  
Stewardess: Please make sure all carry on luggage is stored in the overhead compartments.  
  
Yami Malik: Does Yugi count as carry on luggage?  
  
Yugi: Just because I fit doesn't mean I am. ::death glare::  
  
Stewardess: Please enjoy your flight.  
  
Joey: Oh man, I REALLY gotta use da john.  
  
Yugi: Hold it!  
  
Joey: I can't!  
  
Yugi: *____________*U  
  
Malik: What is big man Joey afraid of flying?  
  
Joey: *little voice* yes, and if I can't get to da bathroom I'm gonna wet myself.  
  
Everyone: O_______o;;  
  
Yami: This is gonna be a long flight. *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will the gang ever get to the Bahamas? Will Mokuba get to eat? Will Joey ever get to the bathroom? Find out on the next episode of Dream Vacation!  
  
Joey: I hate you.  
  
Everyone: ::death glares at Yami Girl::  
  
Yami Girl: *______*;; Ok I'm leavin early. Well see ya all later! ::runs like hell:: 


	3. Arrivals and Messed Up Seatings

Hello again. I'm back with my third chapter.  
  
Yami: Oh great. Now she's probably gonna make us dress in drag and do the hula.  
  
YG: Hmmmm, not a bad idea.  
  
Everyone: O_______________________O;;  
  
Well I hope you enjoy and please review! ^_______^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Where we last left of the crew had just boarded the plane and was waiting to take off, while a rather saturated Joey squirmed uncomfortably, and threatened to wet himself Oo;;)  
  
Joey: AH MAN!! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!  
  
Yugi: The plane is gonna take off in a few minutes you can't!  
  
Malik: Ah, let him go. If we're lucky he'll flush himself down the toilet.  
  
Joey: O_o;;  
  
Stewardess: Please remain in your seats for we will be departing in a few moments. Please enjoy your flight.  
  
Malik: This should be cool. I've never been on a plane, and we're gonna be 15,000 feet in the air, in metal.thingy.that could crash any moment! It's gonna be cool.  
  
Joey: OO;;  
  
Moments later the plane began to take off. The sounds of the plane skidding across the runway and the flaps lifting were easily drowned out by Joey's screams of fear.  
  
Joey: Mommy! I don't wanna die! ::clings to Yugi::  
  
Yugi: Joey.can't.breathe. _  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Moments after the plane was steadily in the air~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey had lost all signs of fear and raced to the bathroom. Moments later he walked out looking relieved.  
  
Joey: Man, I think I flooded da bathroom.  
  
Everyone on plane: O_______o;;  
  
Stewardess: We will be playing our feature film for this flight. You can purchase headsets from the other stewardess's for $5 each. The film for today is Little Shop of Horrors. (YG: Oh man, I hate that movie. Sorry but this is genuine torture for the gang. ^^;;)  
  
Everyone gets comfortable, or tried, especially Joey who was very squished because Malik had put his seat all the way down.  
  
Joey: oo  
  
Yami was reading a magazine, and Bakura was blasting Disturbed music.  
  
Ryou: How can you have that music up so high without hurting your ears?  
  
Bakura: HUH?  
  
Ryou: ::sighs:: How can you have that--  
  
Bakura: WHAT? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?  
  
Ryou: ::getting annoyed:: I SAID! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THAT MUSIC UP SO HI-- oh nevermind -.-;;  
  
Bakura: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU SPEAK UP!  
  
Ryou: -_______-;;  
  
Duke was looking out the window to the scenery below.  
  
Duke: Dude. everyone looks like little ants. Wait.. Oo;; that is an ant. What's an ant doing hitching a free ride at this altitude?  
  
The little ant suddenly smiled a big smile. It put on a helmet, strapped a belt in place. It jumped of the window sill and Duke watched as it sank through the air, when suddenly a small red parachute opened and the ant sailed through the air. Then it got sucked into the propeller's and was shredded like wet toilet paper.  
  
Duke: Oo;; Uh.ya. That was normal. o.o;;  
  
Mostly everyone had fallen asleep by this point. Except Malik who was quite content with watching the featured movie. (YG: Oo;;) Joey was asleep and mumbling something about a "Magical Whipped Cream Mountain" and Tristan was snoring really loud. Then suddenly the plane began to shake violently.  
  
Stewardess: We are now arriving in Nassau, New Providence Bahamas. The temperature is 85 degrees under bright and sunny skies.  
  
Everyone sat up straight and looked out their windows to see the sparkling turquoise waters.  
  
Everyone: Wow!  
  
~*~*~In the cargo hold~*~*~  
  
Mystery Person: Hehe. They will learn they're lesson about trying to leave me behind. Oh I can't wait to see those sexy guys in their trunks. *laughs like a 10 year old on drugs this time* *Hack hack* MUHAHAHA!!!  
  
~*~*~In the airport~*~*~  
  
Everyone by now had gotten off the plane and gotten their luggage. Everyone had to drag Malik off the plane because he wanted to see the end of the movie.  
  
Malik: -_-*  
  
They all walked to the Customs section to get their passports checked. A Bahamian band was playing and the gang got in the line to customs.  
  
Malik: -_-* Do we have to wait in this long line just to get into a larger line??  
  
Everyone nods which makes Malik steam a little.  
  
Malik: Ah screw this. *pulls out millennium rod* (YG: Ooooh you bad Malik- san. Tsk tsk taking the millennium rod with you on vacation. Did anyone try and stop him? O.o;;) *makes everyone go and listen to the catchy Bahamian beats* Hehe.I'm evil.  
  
Yami Malik: Seriously Malik. Why didn't you make them all go and jump off a cliff? Or just gut them all? You are like, so lame.  
  
Everyone: O.o;;  
  
Malik: I knew I should've just locked you in the closet. -.-;;  
  
~*~*~Outside about to get on the buses to go to the resort~*~*~  
  
Everyone put their luggage down and tried to find their bus. It was hard to hear because of the buses motors roaring. The whole area smelled like oil. They eventually found their tour bus and got on. All the seats were pretty much taken, but there were just enough left to fit all of them in. The problem was all the seats were scattered so everyone had to sit next to some complete stranger. Joey quickly sat down next to this one blonde wearing a pink tanktop and a black miniskirt.  
  
Joey: Hi. Come here often? ::casually::  
  
The blonde shot him an annoyed look before spraying him in the face with hair spray and moving to a different seat. Yugi came over and sat next to Joey, relieved he could sit next to his friend.  
  
Joey: . *cough*  
  
Ryou sat down next to the girl after Joey got rejected.  
  
Blonde: Hi. Your cute.  
  
Ryou: -^_^-;;  
  
Bakura reluctantly sat down next to this one obese woman who was currently eating a giant crab. She smelled like saurkraught and had a huge nose with a mole so big it probably votes. (YG: Ohhh, the horror. *______*;;)  
  
Obese Moley Woman: ::belch:: Ya want some corn? ::hick accent::  
  
Bakura: Uh no. I'm ok Oo;;  
  
Malik took his seat next to this one hairy man who kept hawking lugeys out of his window. He had a hat that said "National Sewage Department" on it. He smelled like cat pee and had smudges of chocolate all over his face.  
  
Malik: Oh Ra be merciful on my poor mortal soul *_*;;  
  
Yami Malik sat down next to this one kid who was playing with a slingshot. He was shooting people in the back of the head with pebbles and then took aim at Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Malik: Shoot me and I'll shove that slingshot so far up your ass you'll wish you were feminine.  
  
Kid: oo;;  
  
The bus ride was long and bumpy. Every time they turned a corner they thought they would fall into the ocean. The streets were so narrow they would better fit scooters let alone tour buses. On top of that the bus driver seemed suicidal. Everyone prayed through the whole ride until they reached this giant bridge.  
  
Suicidal Bus Driver: We are currently going over the bridge that connects Nassau to Paradise Island. If you look to your left you can see the top of the Atlantis Resort.  
  
Everyone immediately looked out their left windows and sure enough they could see the giant marlin statues that welcomed their arrival to a true paradise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed part 3 to my fic. Sorry if I'm cramming a lot of things in one chapter. I don't usually feel like continueing my fics but when I have inspiration I write till I'm empty. Cahp 4 will be up soon, I hope.  
  
Bakura: You are so going to hell.  
  
Malik: Ya what he said.  
  
Yami Malik: *pulls out ropes*  
  
Yami Girl: *_______* Well, ummm, hehe I guess I better go now. I hope you enjoyed and please review!! *runs out with everyone chasing here with death in mind* *_______* JA! 


	4. Room Pairings and An Unexpected Visitor

Hey hey! I'm back with the 4th chap to my Dream Vacation story. Hehe.I got some evil ideas for this chap.mainly room pairings. ^____^  
  
Malik: Oo;;  
  
YG: Aww, don't worry Malik-kun, I'll be sure to TRY to not pair you up with- OOPS! I almost spilled something you probably all know by now. Well *cough* I'll start the fic I guess.  
  
Malik: OO;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The gang had just arrived on Paradise Island and was driving up to their home away from home for the next week. They were still sitting next to the people they started with ( poor bakura and malik *____*;; ) but luckily all of them got off at the next stop in like two minutes.  
  
Joey: Ah man, dis is borin'. -.-;;  
  
Yugi: Just a little further Joey. *he himself was trying not to get bored or too over anxious*  
  
Bakura: *thinking to self* It's ok Bakura, stay calm. If she as much as touches you, GUT HER!! Oh man, I finally snapped .  
  
The bus suddenly came to a halt in front of a large and grand hotel, although it wasn't Atlantis. Over half of the passengers departed off the bus and left the gang with lots more room.  
  
Yami: Well, thank Ra we have more room.  
  
All was silent except for the strangest sound of chattering teeth. Everyone looked to where Bakura and Malik were sitting. They looked as though they had finally snapped.  
  
Malik: Ra, thank you!!! You are most merciful . *twitch*  
  
Bakura: .- That was scarier then Pegasus's bunny email's. . AND THAT'S SCARY.  
  
Everyone except Bakura and Malik: Oo;;  
  
After about ten minutes and thirty different reggae songs later, the gang began to pull up to the Atlantis resort. They climbed out of the bus and stared up in awe at the beautiful sanctuary before them.  
  
Joey: Ah man, where's da john!?  
  
Tea: Joey you ruined the moment!  
  
Joey: _ must, peeeeee.  
  
Everyone except Joey: Oo;; Thanks for sharing! ;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone paid the bellman to take their luggage up to their rooms and Joey went, or ran, to the bathroom. Everyone else went to check in at the front desk. The lines were super long. Tea and Mai were left to handle it while the guys waited elsewhere. Yami and Yugi went to go get Joey. Duke was outside. Kaiba and Mokuba were getting drinks. Tristan was checking out the giant lobby. Malik was looking at brochures with Ryou, and Bakura and Yami Malik went to scare the cream filling out of these two old ladies.  
  
Duke: *sigh* This is chaotic. I can't wait to get up to the rooms. *sigh*  
  
Just then a frog jumped in front of Duke, stared at him, and croaked.  
  
Duke: Well hi there lil' fella.  
  
Duke approached the frog in an attempt to pick it up and move it away from the scurrying tourists. The frog just looked at him, croaked, and stood up on its hind legs.  
  
Duke: Oo;;  
  
The frog took a slight bow, pulled out a top hat and cane, and started dancing and singing.  
  
Frog: Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my red-tongued gal!  
  
Duke: oO;; Uh, I thin I'm going back inside.  
  
Duke looked again at the frog, it croaked, and Duke ran back inside, plowing into Ryou on his way in, who fell on Malik.  
  
All three: @.@ birdies!  
  
Tea: Ok guys! We're ready! Let's get to the rooms!  
  
Everyone: ^____________^  
  
Malik, Ryou, Duke: No!! Birdies come back!! *they run around the lobby chasing their imaginary birdies*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They gang trudged around the Beach Towers looking for a way up to the eighth floor. They asked many of the people there, and finally got directed to an elevator. They got in the elevator and pressed the eighth floor button.  
  
Tea: Ok, the rooms we have are 8127, 8128, and 8129. (YG: Bonus points to those who can find out why I chose those rooms. *hint hint*) So I guess that means we have to split up into three rooms. Two should have four people, and one will have five. So let's decide.  
  
The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped out and walked towards the rooms.  
  
Yugi: Ok, I say we-  
  
Mysterious Echoic Voice: No! You can't buddy up without me!  
  
Yami: Oo;; Oh no.  
  
Bakura: oO;; If that's him, I'll gut him.  
  
Malik: oo;;  
  
The shadowy figure stepped into the light. A man with long whitish hair wearing red shorts and a red T-shirt with funny bunny saying "I love you" on the front of it appeared with his hands on his hips and wearing a pouty face.  
  
Yami Malik: Ah hell no!  
  
Kaiba: Every man for himself!!  
  
All the guys went into a panic and ran around the halls with a love stricken Pegasus chasing them.  
  
Pegasus: You guys weren't planning on leaving me behind now were you?  
  
Pegasus cornered all of them and they all looked absolutely horrified.  
  
Guys: o_o;; . HELP!!  
  
Pegasus: C'mon? One little kiss?  
  
Guys --------( (*_*) (^o^) (-------Pegasus  
  
Mai: That's enough! I'm getting sick! .  
  
Tea: C'mon you guys we need to set room pairings!  
  
Pegasus: I bunk with Yami! ^_____^  
  
Yami: Hell no! These are our rooms anyways so you can't stay with us.  
  
Pegasus: Yes I can! The nice lady at the front counter said it was perfectly fine as long as I payed my fee! Aren't you happy?! *giggles like school girl*  
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Tea: Well. whatever! Let's sort this out now please?  
  
Everyone: Fine.  
  
Tea: Ok. I already sorted everything out so everyone can be happy. Ryou, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan, and Yugi will be staying in room 8127.  
  
Kaiba: Grrrrrr...  
  
Yugi: Meep ·_·  
  
Tea: Joey, Duke, me, and Mai will be in room 8129. So that leaves Yami, Malik, Yami Malik, Bakura, and Pegasus to room 8128. (YG: 8128 was the room I stayed at ^_^;;)  
  
Yamis and Malik: OO;; NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Yay!! A slumber party! ^___________^  
  
Tea: Well, I'm gonna go get changed into my bathing suit and then go swimming. We can set up the rooms later. C'mon!  
  
Tea and Mai both went to get changed, while all the guys got changed in a separate room. Leaving poor Peggy the one eyed pirate to change all alone. (YG: Hmmmmmmm.I wonder why?) A few minutes later everyone was done changing and left for the pools. Pegasus skipped ahead, the guys far behind and the girls farther back still.  
  
Mai: Do you think they'll get along with Pegasus?  
  
Tea: Either that or he's going head first into the shark tank.  
  
Both: O_O;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed chap 4 to my fic!! The next chap is gonna be a superdy dooper pool party! Yay! ^_______^ I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I know the characters do! Right Duke? ^______^  
  
Duke: Frogs.O.o;; THEY HAUNT ME!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Yami Girl: O_o;; Ummm..riiiiiiiiiiight. Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Must this question have an answer?  
  
Yami Girl: ·_·; Ok! Well you can see they love it so I'll definitely have the next chapter up soon! Ja! ^.~ 


	5. Pool Party!

OMG!! I'm actually updating!! O_O!! PH34R!!!! XDDD Well . . . the chapter you've all been waiting for . . . the pool party! DDD And action!!!  
  
Malik: Oh dear. O__________o;;;  
  
Bakura: *runs for his life only to trip and get his head stuck in a waste basket*  
  
o_______________o;; Start! !!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once everyone was done getting changed into their swimming attire, they proceeded to make their way to the pools. Pegasus frolicked happily in front of everyone else while Yami Malik and Bakura took up the back.  
  
"There is now way in hell I am getting in any pool with that Funny Bunny, soul stealing obsessed kleptomaniac . . ." Bakura muttered, his face showing anything but content.  
  
"Well look whose talking!" Yami Malik said while shoving Bakura slightly.  
  
"HEY! I am *not* a funny bunny obsessive!!!" Bakura argued. Yami Malik just chuckled and walked over to a pool were sea turtles were swimming around happily.  
  
"Hey, I'm bored. Wanna throw stuff at the turtles?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Bakura shrugged as he grabbed the closest kid, stole his slushie and threw it at one of the turtles. The slushie hit it's target as the frosty, raspberry beverage spilled over the turtle's shell. At that moment Duke came running out of the hotel doors, they had left him behind! He spotted Yami Malik and Bakura and waved.  
  
"Everyone else at the pools?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . as well as Peggy the One Eyed Pirate," Bakura replied, his eyes on the turtle. Duke blinked a few times, before looking at the turtle himself.  
  
"Uhhh . . . why is it covered in slushie . . . stuff?" he asked slightly confused.  
  
"Baka-boy threw it at it," Yami Malik answered, while folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Who you calling baka-boy cockatoo head?!" Bakura shouted, before jumping at Yami Malik and pummeling him senseless. While they were rolling around beating the schmuck out of each other, the turtle noticed what had hit 'em. It raised it's head and looked at it's shell, and looked up and narrowed it's eyes at Duke.  
  
"You did this didn't you?!" it spoke!!! Poor Duke almost fainted.  
  
"Not again!!!!!!!!" he cried as he ran away, the turtle crawling out of the pool, calling it's friends and stampeding very un-turtle like after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile at the Pools~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yahoo!!!" Joey shouted as he dove head first into the pool. Too bad for him he didn't read the signs posted *everywhere*. And he ended up smashing his face against the concrete of the shallow pool, and cried.  
  
"Good going ya doofus!" Tristan said, smacking him upside the head. Joey shook his head and miraculously recovered!  
  
"Who ya calling a doofus?! . . . ya doofus!!" Joey said while pouting.  
  
"Guys, guys!! Let's try to get along okay?" Yugi chimed in. Joey and Tristan turned their eyes to him, and burst out laughing. "What?!" Yugi shouted, a little confused.  
  
"Yug . . . what's wit da trunks?!" Joey pointed at him, literally in tears.  
  
"Yeah! You never told us about yer little crush!!" Tristan added, also rolling around laughing. Yugi looked down at his trunks. What was so weird?! They only had hearts and Dark Magician Girls on them!!!! Yugi sniffled, and turned around to face Yami.  
  
"Yami!! They're making fun!!---YAMI!!!" Yugi cried. Yami had the weirdest face on, as if straining slightly. He chuckled slightly, and then fell to the ground also laughing. Yugi sniffled again, and then ran away crying.  
  
"You guys! Now look what you did!!!" Tea scolded them as she ran after him.  
  
"Oh man . . . now I . . . now I feel bad!!!!" Joey cried, falling over laughing again.  
  
"Okay you guys, that's quite enough of that for now." Ryou said, wading into the water.  
  
"Alright alright. I'm done," Tristan said while standing up again and catching his breath. "Ah man . . . my sides hurt!"  
  
Joey was still rolling around laughing when Mai walked up to him. "What on earth is so funny Joseph?" she asked. Joey lifted his head and looked at Mai, then blushed crimson and broke out in a severe nosebleed. Mai was wearing a skimpy purple bikini, and Joey couldn't help but look at anywhere but her face. Mai scoffed and walked off in a huff. "You men!" she cried as she walked off to go tan on the beach.  
  
"Smooooth," Bakura said as he and Yami Malik walked up to the rest of them.  
  
"Ahhhh shaddap," Joey said while getting to his feet.  
  
Mokuba then merrily skipped up to them and chirped merrily, "What's up?!"  
  
Everyone flinched at the sound of his high pitched voice, and Yami Malik replied, "We are about to dominate the world through the use of miniature poodles and many packages of pudding."  
  
Everyone looked at Yami Malik like he was crazy, which he was. "O____________o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"  
  
Mokuba then looked around and blinked. " . . . SETO?!?!" he screeched, making everyone flinch yet again.  
  
". . . I'm not coming out Mokuba . . ." Kaiba's voice was heard.  
  
"Come on big brother!!! Come swim!!!" Mokuba giggled as he ran over to the door's and dragged a very reluctant Seto Kaiba out into the sunlight. Everyone blinked a few times, then a few weird muffled sounds, before *everyone* started bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"KAIBA!? What the heck happened ta you?! Fall into a kiddy store?!" Joey burst out, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh Ra!!!! What happened to Mr. I'll kick Your Ass?! I suppose the rubber ducky is the latest Kaiba Corp contraption that, gives you rocket boosters in the water or something?!" Bakura fell over crying, laughing like the sadistic nutcase he was.  
  
"Oh shut up!!! I can't swim!!!" Kaiba shouted angrily. He was attached with all the bells and whistles you can think of. A pair of goggles, a snorkel, flippers, eat and nose plugs, floaties and a cute little ducky float. ^.^  
  
"Everyone fear the high and mighty Seto Kaiba!!" Tristan cried, nearly passing out from lack of air.  
  
"I was finally *pant* able to *pant* shake of the *pant* turtles . . . " Duke said while running up, trying to catch his breath. He took one look at Kaiba and fell over laughing like everyone else, turning blue from lack of air.  
  
Yugi and Tea came back, and also fell victim to the terrible laughing sickness cause by looking at Kaiba and his pool attire.  
  
"Kaiba boy you look so cute!!!!" Pegasus squealed, while running up to Kaiba, his arms outstretched and his lips puckered.  
  
"O__________O HELL NO!!!" Kaiba screamed while running down the beach away from Pegasus, leaving everyone else in tears by the pool, the laughter heard from miles away. "Damn this vacatioooooooon!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enjoy? XDD I sure had a great time writing it. Well, next chapter will be up sometime. O_o *is juggling fics at the moment* Ja minna san! ^.~ 


	6. Parasailing and Wave Runner Antics

Hi people. O.o I'm back again!! This chapter should be prettuh funneh toooooo. :D Oh and my brother told me to put something here. The idea of Yami Malik taking over the world with miniature poodles and many packages of pudding was his idea, copyrighted by my brother. .;; The idea is to run the miniature poodles through a carwash, making lots of bystanders come to watch and hand out pudding to them, getting lots of money and there by dominating the world. O_o;; Anyway, let's get this fic started! :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Snooooooooooore*  
  
The three yamis and the single hikari slept peacefully in room 8128. Malik was dreaming about driving his motorcycle across the Great Wall, like the way that chick did it in Tomb Raider 2. Man, he loved that movie. Yami was dreaming about---(A/N: Yami: Hey don't tell them that!!!!) . . .Yami Malik was dreaming about a giant cheeseburger chasing him down the streets of Copenhagen, Denmark. And Bakura . . . well he was actually tossing and turning in pain from a previous squabble with Yami Malik.  
  
"N-N-No . . . no Mr. Cheeseburger . . . don't . . . don't eat!! Dun eat . . . meh . . . *snooore*" Yami Malik talked in his sleep, his being drowned out by Yami's constant giddy giggles in his sleep.  
  
Pegasus was dreaming of his favorite young duelists (them all being male). He giggled and sucked his thumb as he rolled around in the bathtub he had been forced to sleep in in the bathroom.  
  
Malik's dream suddenly ended as his eyes fluttered open slowly. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and turning to look at the clock. 8:00 AM. He threw the covers off of himself and stood up and walked across the room to where his yami was sleeping. He tried to stifle his laughter as he heard Yami Malik muttering something about a killer cheeseburger in his sleep. He then reached down and began to shake him to wake him up.  
  
"Yami, hey yami wake up!" he said while shaking him lightly. After receiving no reply he shook him harder. "Yami. . .? Yami! Wake up!"  
  
"Beware . . .me cheeseburger, I'll . . . control your mind . . .and . . . gut you. *snooooooooore*" Yami Malik muttered, turning over in his sleep.  
  
Malik sighed and continued shaking him. "Yaaaaaaaami? Wake up!" Still nothing. Malik grinned lightly and whispered, "Yami Malik . . . I'm going to get you! I'm going to eat you! Fear my cheeseburgeryness! Muhahahahaha!" Malik tried as hard as he could to hold back his laughter. When he saw his yami turn over again he continued. "Fear me Yami Malik! Okay this is old, wake up doofus!" he shouted while smacking him across the head. Still nothing!! Malik sat there for a long time, frowning at his yami. *looooooooooooooooong paaaaaaaaause* "Hey Ya-!" Malik tried to say before his yami bolted upwards and slapped Malik very hard across the face, his eyes shut tightly.  
  
"God damnit cheeseburger I said leave me alone!!!!" Yami Malik suddenly screamed as Malik flew backwards into a wall, a big red slap mark across his face.  
  
"Good . . . you're . . . awake. . . @________@" Malik said, sliding down the wall into a little lump on the floor.  
  
Bakura bolted upwards and looked around. "o_o What the hell?" his eyes fell on Malik, and then a sweating, paranoid looking Yami Malik. "Uhhhhh . . .I think I'll go get changed." He said as he walked to the bathroom and opened the door.  
  
"Ba!-" Pegasus shoiuted with delight before Bakura slammed the door, looking a little disturbed.  
  
"As I said . . . I'll go change somewhere else but here." He said as he walked out the door and went to where Yugi and them were staying.  
  
Yami was awake by then as well and nodded. "He's got a good plan." He said as he stood up, grabbed his clothes and ran after Bakura.  
  
Yami Malik sighed and looked over at his hikari. "God you look pitiful. O_o;;" he noted as he got out of bed and began dragging his hikari out of the room. Pausing for a second to out a chair against the doorknob to the bathroom. "This works for all of us, Peg-head." He snickered as he proceeded out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later everyone was resting on the beach. The sun was warm and the breeze was nice. Tea and Mai were tanning in the sun, Malik was teasing about the cheeseburger while fleeing from his yami, Tristan and Joey were dunking each other in the water, and Duke was happily enjoying a coconut.  
  
"Ahhhhh this is the life!" Duke shouted happily, tilting his sunglasses upwards to look around a bit before dropping them again and drinking the milk from his coconut. Just then a pigeon flew up to him and perched on his knee. Duke recoiled and screamed. "No animals!!!" he cried as he curled up into a little ball on his beach chair.  
  
"Don't worry Duke. The pigeons around here always do that I heard. They just want some of the fruit from your coconut. Not like it'll eat you or anything!" Tea laughed as she put on more tanning oil, passing the bottle to Mai.  
  
"Oh, oh well if you say so." Duke said, straightening himself out and breaking some fruit off from the inside of his coconut. He held the piece out to the pigeon, who in turn tilted it's head and grabbed the piece, swallowing it instantly. "Heh, hungry little guy eh?" Duke laughed slightly while breaking off another piece, handing it to the pigeon once more. The pigeon tilted it's head again, and then suddenly screeched numerous times. Duke held his ears and once it was finished he blinked, staring at the pigeon.  
  
Suddenly the sky darkened, and the sound of beating wings filled the air. Duke looked up in sheer horror as a huge swarm of pigeons flew at him. He got up and ran screaming down the beach. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!! PIGEONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he ran.  
  
Joey looked up from wrestling with Tristan and called out to Duke, "Ya that's the way! You show dem pigeons they ain't getting'none of yer coconut!"  
  
Kaiba watched Duke being chased by the pigeons from a private yacht he had rented that was anchored a little ways off of the beach. He laughed and pointed at him as Mokuba looked over the edges of the boat. He saw a shadow and shouted, "LOOK BROTHER A FISHIE!!!" Kaiba flinched and dropped his laptop.  
  
"Stop shouting Mokuba I'm right here!" he frowned as he looked over the edge of the boat to, and he was quite surprised to see a group of hammerheads swimming around under the boat. He shrugged and walked back over to his laptop and checked up on the functions of Kaiba Corp.  
  
Suddenly an explosion violently shook the boat as smoke started to rise from the engines of the boat. "Oh what now?!" Kaiba groaned, turning off his laptop and examining the engine. He then blinked and looked down at his feet and shouted in shock. "AUGH!"  
  
The floor of the boat was covered in sea water. "Yay brother we're sinking!" Mokuba chirped and clapped his hands. "This is exciting!" he cheered as he began to sing the Gilligan's Island theme.  
  
Kaiba looked back and forth at all of his equipment, panicked and determined not to lose any of it. Just another boat drove up to the yacht and a man spoked rapid Jamaican. "C'mon man get yourself and your little bro' on dis boat now before you become shark bait!"  
  
Kaiba hesitated and looked at the Jamaican. "What about my equipment?!"  
  
"We can take some of it but not all of it! We can fit it all if only one of you comes, mon." he added.  
  
Kaiba groaned and looked at his brother. "Give me a second." He issued to the Jamaican, before turning to Mokuba. "Mokuba . . . I have to save this equipment, it means more to me then my own life. You understand this?" he said while looking into his eyes.  
  
"YEAH OF COURSE I DO!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba and the Jamaican flinched.  
  
"*sigh* Mokuba I've tried to be a good brother, I just hope you will remember me. Will you?" Kaiba asked, gripping his younger brother's shoulders.  
  
"OF COURSE I WILL! I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba chirped while hugging his brother.  
  
Kaiba sighed again and pulled away. "This is good bye, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba sniffled and looked at his brother as he pushed him away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A Few Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodbye Mokuba! I'll always love you!" Kaiba called from the boat as it drove him and his equipment back to the beach.  
  
Mokuba stood on the sinking boat and waved back. "I LOVE YOU TOO!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back On the Beach~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready?!" a Jamaican advertiser asked a rather startled Bakura.  
  
"Ready for what?!" he asked.  
  
"For your waverunner rentals and parasailing!" the Jamaican replied.  
  
Bakura blinked as everyone else walked up and asked questions about it. After a few moments everyone decided what they were going to do.  
  
"Okay! So Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and me are gonna go parasailing . . . and Bakura and Yami Malik are going to rent waverunners. Let's go have some fun eh?" Joey shouted as he ran to the parasailing boat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~A Few Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was situated and Malik and Joey were going up on the parasail thing first. They got hooked up and waited as the boat started to move.  
  
"Don't wet yourself, Joey, we all know your scared." Malik teased as Joey narrowed his eyes at the Egyptian.  
  
"Well, you don't wanna fall and lose something very important to a shark now do ya? Like yer-AHHH!!!!!!!" Joey screamed as they were suddenly tugged into the air.  
  
The breeze was soft and the view excellent. Malik looked around and then shouted down below to everyone on the boat. "This is great!! I can see everything!! I can even see Duke running for his life from those pigeons!!!" Joey nodded the two of them laughed at his misfortune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Wave Runners~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eat sea foam baka boy!!" Yami Malik guffawed as he splashed water at Bakura and drenched him.  
  
Bakura growled angrily and shook the water from his white locks and chased after Yami Malik. He caught up to him and smirked. "How about a race, cockatoo head?!"  
  
"Alright! Name the start and ending points! I'll take your foolish challenge!" Yami Malik grinned arrogantly.  
  
"Hmmmmm . . ." Bakura thought as he looked around. "Ah! We'll start from that reef just a little ways back there and race to that rock over there!" Bakura announced, pointing to both locations.  
  
"Alright! Prepare to lose!" Yami Malik laughed as he turned around and raced to the reef, Bakura lagging behind slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Parasailing~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now Yugi and Ryou's turn to take experience the thrill of parasailing. They got strapped in, and before they knew it they were up in the air.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi exclaimed happily. Ryou looked around, blowing the strands of messy white hair away from his mouth and eyes. Maybe he should take his yami's advice and shorten it. Oh well. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Yugi turn it down a notch!!!!! GOD!!!" Ryou shouted, covering his ears. Yugi sniffled slightly and did as he was told.  
  
Ryou looked over and saw a small boat that was currently sinking to the bottom of the ocean, and a little boy being circled by sharks. And then they all covered their ears after hearing a loud piercing screech that could belong to no one but Mokuba.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! FISHIEEEEEES!!!! HERE FISHY FISHY FISHY!! OWW!! THAT HURT!! NOW I'M BLEEDING!!!" Mokuba screeched playfully as the sharks closed in on him.  
  
O______________________o;;  
  
Yugi kicked his feet merrily, before a loud *TWANG!* was heard. "What was that?" he asked, turning to a stumped Ryou.  
  
*TWANG!*  
  
Ryou blinked. "I don't-" *TWANG!* This time following the sound they felt the line jerk rougly. "Errr . . . Yugi why do I have butterflies?" Ryou asked, quite confused.  
  
"I don't know . . . maybe it's because we're falling." Yugi stated.  
  
"Oh, okay." *pause* "FALLING?!" Ryou screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Wave Runners~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, ready to eat my wake?" Yami Malik asked, charging his wave runner up for a burst of speed.  
  
"Ha! I'll die first!" Bakura laughed loudly.  
  
*pause* ". . .you died 5000 years ago . . ." Yami Malik noted.  
  
" . . .oh. Well, I'll sooner star in an anime featuring Yugi as the main character!!!" Bakura laughed again.  
  
Yami Malik rolled his eyes and set his eyes on the path in front of them.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"On your mark."  
  
"Get set."  
  
"GO!"  
  
They both sped through the course, avoiding the sharp rocks sticking out off of the reefs like they had been professional wave runner riders their whole lives. Yami Malik was out in front, then Bakura, then Yami Malik, and so on and so forth. They suddenly heard screaming and then a large splash, they looked over their shoulders to see a large parachute floating in the water. They blinked, faced each other and shrugged, then looked in front of them again and continued their race.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HOLY SH----!!" *brrrrrm!* Yami Malik screamed, trying to slow down his wave runner.  
  
Bakura screamed as well and tried to slow himself down. It was hopeless, they both skid across the water, smack against each other in a tied position as they sped towards the finish line.  
  
"Bakura you dolt!! That's not a rock!! It's a!-----" *GULP!*  
  
" . . .whale."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya like? :D XD That was fun. I'm enjoying writing this fic more.Well, I'm not good at this beginning and end author note things so I'm out! Ja ne minna!  
  
~*~Twilight Raven~*~ 


End file.
